Peter Liddell
'Peter Liddell '(born 17 March, 1962) was a half-blood English wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1973 to June 1980. In his fifth year of school, he tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, replacing Sirius Black as Keeper. He played Keeper until he graduated in 1980. Biography Early life Peter Liddell was born on 17 March, 1962, in the village of Budleigh Babberton. Budleigh Babberton is a small town on the coast in East Devon, England. It lies at the mouth of the River Otter, where the estuary forms an area of reed bed and grazing marsh. His father was Andrew Liddell, a half-blood wizard. His mother was a muggle. Peter was the oldest of three children. His two younger siblings were Lewis and Poppy. He had a cousin named Alice, who married Frank Longbottom. Hogwarts years Peter Liddell received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1973. Before attending, he likely purchased his wand, which was made of laurel and unicorn hair, from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. He boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1973, and later that night, he was sorted into Gryffindor. He tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his sixth year of school. He wanted to be Keeper, which up until then had been occupied by Sirius Black. Peter made the team. Aside from him joining the team, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team made a number of changes going into the 1978-1979 school year. Geoffrey Fawley was made the new captain, replacing James Potter. Phoebe Dawson switched to playing Chaser, as Marina Ogilvy, then in her third year, became the starting Seeker. Isobel Campbell, a fifth year, joined the team as Gryffindor's third chaser, replacing Marlene McKinnon. The Gryffindor Quidditch team won the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament this year, although this was helped in part by Slytherin's disorganization during this time. Their Seeker and Captain, Regulus Black, never returned to school after Easter 1979, and was reported dead as a result of the war. Evan Rosier took over as Captain of Slytherin, but his heart was not really into it. Ambrose Greengrass, to every Slytherin's chagrin, became the starting seeker in Black's place. As a result, the Gryffindor Quidditch team beat them easily in a Quidditch final that lasted almost under an hour. In Peter's seventh and final year, his teammate, Arthur Brown, took over as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the 1979-1980 school year when Geoffrey Fawley graduated. Ruthie MacCallum, a fourth year, was given Fawley's spot as Chaser. They won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup once more. Etymology In the Bible, Peter is the name of one of Christ's apostles who, on the morning of the crucifixion, denied Christ, although he later repented. His surname is of Anglo-Saxon origin, and is a locational name from any of the various places in Cumberland and Roxburghshire called Liddel. The placename in Cumberland was recorded as "Lidel" in documents published in "Transactions of the Cumberland and Westmorland Antiquarian and Archaeological Society", circa 1165. These placenames are composed of the Olde English pre 7th Century river name "Hlyde", Loud, and the Olde English "-dael", valley. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1960s births Category:Gryffindors Category:Individuals Sorted in 1973 Category:Half-bloods Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Keepers Category:Liddell family Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Devonshire Category:Laurel wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Pisces Category:Gryffindor Prefects